Cody, Tara, and Slash
by DtKnight
Summary: Read it. Enjoy it. Review it.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in regard to Dragon Warrior Monsters. I  
only love the game with a passion, and hope to live it sometime soon. Probably will never happen, but typing these stories helps a great deal. Lar. Lar. Make reviews if you want me to continue this story into a larger  
and larger book. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------^`.`^  
  
Tara and Cody decided that they would traverse the lands of Plop. With their fun and enjoyable friend, Slash, the Slime. "Slash! Wake up!" Yelled Cody three inches away from Slash's ear. (He has ears...I hope?) "Unh...no...give me a few more minutes mommy." Slash mumbled into Cody's disbelieving eyes. "Slash...I am not you mother, I am your master...!" he yelled again. "You and what army?" Slash questioned. "That's it. You are going to pay!" Screamed Cody as he rammed his fists into Slash continually. All this did was to leave Cody's hands embedded within Slash, and the continual pummel only succeeded in pissing him off. Eventually Slash woke up and blinked his eyes at Cody. "Are you having some sort of problem, master?" he asked while laughing within in his how mind. "Yes, I appear to be stuck..." he yelled full blast at Slash. The slime chose to ignore the outburst and got up, dragging his master around with him. Tara looked up from her reading and smirked with glee at Cody's Stupidity. "That was a nice trick you pulled there Slash." She stated simply. Slash smiled, and continued on his way out the door, dragging Cody along with him. Eventually he let his master go, and smirked at him. "Had enough?" he asked. Cody nodded, and ran away to his mother. "Mother! Slash hurt me!" he yelled at the top of his snobby voice. "We'll dear, you have to fight your own battles, and not run to your mother." She responded condescendingly. Cody cried out in utter pain, for he believed his mother would have helped. Since the whole problem seemed resolved, (Smirk), Cody and Tara began their adventure with Slash. ``!`` Begin! Cody traveled throughout the lands, wondering where he was exactly. Tara just stared at him and laughed within her mind, glancing around at Great Log. Cody gave up and continued moving in a straight line, passing mountains and grass alike. He hoped to make it to his life soon enough, since all of this traveling was tiring to his body. Finally he and Tara arrived at the town of Foil. This was a strange town, where metal creatures roamed everywhere and laughed at opponents all day long. Their humor was contagious, and usually affected other trainers till they fell onto the ground laughing in despair. Cody spotted his first opponent, a level 3 Metaly. He smiled at Tara, and nodded to Slash "Go and fight the Metaly." Slash was level 4 at the time, and seemed stronger in magic than the metaly, with his metal cut move. "Make me." He stated while smirking rebelliously at Cody. "Do it! It's your whole point in life you stupid little slime! You're supposed to fight!" and he wept in horror. "Remember what your mother said? You have to fight your own battles." Slash argued. Cody gave up and pointlessly looked around at the other trainers egging on their monsters. One notable trainer was a boy named Mike. He had his Gold Slime ready to kill the metalys and metabbles surrounding him. Mike had been with Gold Slime for little over three minutes and already he was level 50, with Big Bang ready to kill. The level 5 and 10 metabbles were no match for Mike. He offered a few of them Meat Orbs, and one came to stay with him. Finally, the idea registered within Cody. "Meat! That's what I have to do! Bring your wild down with meat!" and he rammed his hands into his pockets in search of meat. While all this was happening Tara glanced towards Slash and winked. "He sure is one dumb person, eh?" he whispered in the slime's ear. Slash nodded, and laughed aloud.  
"You've finally discovered the secret...yet you have no meat!" Slash argued to Cody. "Your correct, you annoying little slime, and I need you to go and purchase me some." Cody requested of the slime. "Do it yourself, you lazy freak." The slime commanded. Eventually Cody received the drift, and tried to escape the battle. The Metaly wouldn't let him. Unfortunately, the people just stared at him and laughed. He didn't laugh with them.  
  
Well. That was my first chapter, and if you wish to read more of them, REVIEW. I haven't actually written them yet, but they are dwelling easily within my mind. Hopefully you, the reader, will give me a valuable and useful review to help me provide a better form of literature. Perhaps some editions? Thank you, and to all a good read. 


	2. Yar!

Since the people were laughing at him, and not with him...he fell down and began to cry. Slash decided to rename Cody into the new and improved name of Cobi. "I now dub you Cobi, the idiot of the past, present, and future. Enjoy." Cobi looked up and growled, angered at the slime in front of him. He jumped up and began to pummel Slash again, in hopes of causing him some sort of extreme harm. Since this had been tried before, Slash just laughed and watched while the fists of the brat became stuck within him once again. "Gah!!!" Cobi yelled, and spewed some pre-chewed meat out of his mouth. "Oh. Nice! I have meat? Hurrah!" and he yelled at Slash to let him go, upon which Slash just laughed harder. Cobi, the new and improved, began to slowly unthaw the meat and make it into its usable state. It was such a difficult task, and Cobi such an impatient child that the time to make the meat took about nineteen hours. During the time of Life, the Universe, and of course Everything, Cobi had managed to convince Slash that he was the grubbiest and most offensive child in existence to date. No one said this was a bad thing, other than of course everyone who wasn't Cobi. People considered the form by which the child made the meat was a cruel and disgruntling form of meat creation.  
Surrounding Cobi, Slash, and Tara, the swarm of Metalys...(actually...it was only one...) laughed and chuckled tremendously. The din caused a mass suicide of the germs located within Cobi's ears and angered them to extremes. The Meat Orb shone in Cobi's hand and convinced the Metaly to bite him. Cobi fell over gasping in pain. 


End file.
